Brimvara (Location)
'''Brimvara (also known as the Pit) '''is a location in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. It is a volcanic alien hellscape ruled by the demonic Brivarian race. History Brimvara's history began when its incredibly massive sun began pulling in massive asteroids and other space matter from outside the system, which condensed over millions of years into the planet. Through an incredibly rare Boltzmann brain effect, the local magma flow within the planet began forming loops as a result of the warped gravitational pull of the system's sun, causing the magma itself to slowly mimic the process behind brainwave formation, inadvertently becoming conscious over millions of years, leading into the creation of the Brivarians. The Brivarians eventually evolved from their magma-like state and gained the ability to shapeshift into humanoid forms, where the Brivarians began fighting over petty kingdoms for thousands of years. Eventually, the Brivarians from their independent kingdoms were threatened when a Ceptoid Swarm Moon appeared in the system, threatening all life that existed on Brimvara. Though they had warred for thousands of years, the 4 strongest Brivarians from their respective kingdoms managed to band together and unite all of their race against the Ceptoid threat, where they warred for over 100 years before the Brivarians overcame the Ceptoids, destroying the Swarm Moon that dominated the planet's orbit. The Ceptoid invasion and the immense Swarm Moon left countless advanced technologies for the Brivarians to learn from, and they relished in a new technological golden age, where the 4 leaders that fought against the Ceptoids united to form a council for the entire Brivarian race. They settled within a massive kingdom underneath the Black Reach, the largest supermassive volcano on the planet. The Brivarians enjoyed this golden age for a few hundred years, up until The Crimson Empire led a massive invasion on the planet, where their might was ultimately overcome by Crimson. Archon Ikelos was the first slain in the bloodshed, with the rest following. The world was soon conquered by Crimson, and became a colony for his empire, with the Brivarians being enslaved. With the death of Crimson, the Brivarians were freed and now are attempting to rebuild their people and form new leaders. Scion, still living after his exile and one of the last living Avi, later visited the planet in 2016, surprised at the state of the Brivarian people. Events Brimvara was invaded and conquered by The Crimson Empire, who dominated over it up until Crimson's death. Trivia * Brivarian technology is magma-based, reflecting the Brivarians themselves. It was reverse engineered from abandoned Ceptoid technology. * From an outsider's perspective, Brimvara may look like a primitive magma world. This is a deliberate ploy the Brivarians use to ward off attackers following the Ceptoid invasion of their planet, with all of their cities and kingdoms being underneath the surface. * Brimvara briefly cameo'd in Fallen Kingdom, with the film depicting Crimson battling Archon Ikelos. * VY Canis Majoris, the Brimvaran System's sun, is a real star, being the second largest known discovered star, hundreds of times larger than our own. Gallery Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:Locations Category:Lore